


Day dreaming of letters

by littlehellgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Gen, I haven't seen any fics with Jacob in it, I'm trying okay, i'm not sure what im doing, idk I'm an only child, sibling stuff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehellgirl/pseuds/littlehellgirl
Summary: Not being able to sleep Elizabeth stays up late





	Day dreaming of letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble I've posted on any site so I'm sorry if it's not good. I'm going to be using this to practice my writing. Hope you enjoy!(or find it decent hopefully)

     Considering the fact that her brother is missing looking for the cursed vault, she really shouldn’t be looking for him. She tried multiple time to rationalize with herself that she had to be the one to do it, that no one else can or could. He’s her brother mom and dad weren’t doing anything. That the teachers weren’t doing anything. It was never as logical as she tried to make it seem, it always boiled down to the fact; she missed Jacob and would give anything for him to come back to her. He was the light of her midnight. They were always close; when he went to Hogwarts she wrote him everyday with her messy hand writing and spelling barely legible, but he always wrote back mostly teasing but always answered back answering her questions. She remembered the first time he wrote back to her after he got her message she sent as soon as she got home, scribbling down question after question.

**_Hey shorty, I hope everything is okay considering how fast I got this letter. I mean really Elizabeth you couldn’t wait at least a week until you wrote me a letter? Preferably after I settle in and get comfortable. I would more likely have better answers for you. Here goes answering your questions first up ’Witch home are you in?’ I like to say I’m in no witch’s home sis so no need to worry about me being in someone else home. ‘Have you made any friends?’ Not yet and to be honest I probably won’t. I’ll answer the rest, a little while longer until I relax a bit. I hope you don’t worry to much like always, alright? Tell me if any of the kids in the neighborhood start picking on you again I’ll come right away with Dumbledore as my back up, okay?_ **  
**_Love you,_ **  
**_Jacob Woods_ **  
**_P.S. Here’s a hint for my house you so desperately want to know: There I lay in sheets feeling close to the sky with where I could see the animal that represents me and all my fellow blues._ **  
**_Hope you figure it out for the next letter._ **

     The girl of only 6 used all the context clues and memories of when their parents spoke to them about the houses to figure out the small riddle she received for her question. Denying her mother when she tried to give her the answer. She wanted to figure it out on her own before she wrote back and tell him about how she could defeat any riddle he sent her way. She wasn’t going to ask mom then to tell him she figured it on her own and would be weighed by guilt by getting glory their mom deserved. After figuring out the question. She jumped around her room giving a cheer for her self like in a lone quidditch game that she herself was the star of. She calmed down after Dad yelled up at her for making loud noises then immediately went to writing him back to talk about how she just knew how he would end up in Ravenclaw and he’s perfect in that house and hoped she would be in there with him when she went to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the end, hope you liked it. It's shorter than i realized it was, sorry. I'd appreciate critique but you don't have to. I want to improve in anyway I can. Hope you have a great day or night or anytime it is really!!! :D


End file.
